


a sigh of the weary

by crickets



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	a sigh of the weary

_**[fic] a sigh of the weary; lost girl, dyson/kenzi; pg13**_  
 **title; rating** : a sigh of the weary; pg13  
 **fandom, pairing; wordcount** : lost girl, dyson/kenzi; 734  
 **notes** : for [](http://gigglemonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**gigglemonster**](http://gigglemonster.livejournal.com/) and my theoretical fic meme. au future!fic.  


  
The cabin door is shut and the winter wind whips outside.

Kenzi shakes her foot, the one dangling over the edge of the ragged old couch. "I love this song," she muses, her voice penetrating the quiet room.

"What song?" Dyson looks up from his book, absently.

Kenzi starts to sing.

 _many days you have lingered around my cabin door, oh hard times, come again no more_

Dyson puts down his book and closes his eyes.

  
-

  
The cabin door is open and Dyson gathers wood from the pile out front.

Kenzi leans in the door, watching him while wrapped in a gray sweater, a warm mug clutched in her hand. " _Holy, snowballs,_ it's freezing out here," she observes mostly to herself. "You're not going to take forever are you?" she calls to Dyson. "I'd like to take a bath sometime this century."

Dyson laughs.

  
-

Dyson has nightmares sometimes. _But only sometimes._

He lashes out in his sleep, _calls Bo's name_.

Kenzi is used to it by now. She wakes most nights with Dyson's frantic cries penetrating her dreams. Sometimes she just lays there and listens to him from across the room. She thinks of Waldo, her childhood pet, an undersized, and over-loved golden retriever.

 _Waldo used to have bad dreams too._

Kenzi usually can only stand to listen to him for a few minutes before she braves the cold and pushes her blankets back. She crosses the room in a few brisk strides and slips under the covers with the fitfully sleeping wolf.

"Hey," she whispers to him from behind. "Wolf boy," she says, arching up whisper into his ear, letting her hands smooth over his tensed shoulders. "It's over now. You're here with me, Kenzi, in the middle of nowhere, remember?"

Dyson settles, takes a few deep breaths, and lets Kenzi wrap her arms around him.

 _Everything's fine._

He's shaking.

  
-

  
The winter is long, but Trick's magic leaves them with very little to do.

"When do you think it will be safe again?" Kenzi asks this question what seems like once a day. _Too much time to think._

"When it is," Dyson answers in the same way he always does, a shrug rolling off of his shoulders, an absent glance in her direction.

 _He's not worried._

"Do you think Pizza Hut delivers out here?" she asks after some silence, another of her favorite questions.

Dyson grins. "You've got a one track mind," he tells her.

  
-

  
The cabin door is closed, blankets stuffed around its edges to keep the cold from coming in.

Kenzi is curled next to Dyson, shivering.

"Would Bo have been okay with us?" she asks when his large hands brush against her bare stomach, sliding to grip her waist, his fingers curled around her sides, his thumbs nearly touching her belly button. It isn't the first time she's asked, and it won't be the last.

Dyson's lips find her collarbone.

"Bo's not here," he whispers, almost a growl.

Kenzi closes her eyes.

  
-

  
Kenzi sits by the fire, she traces stick figures into a small pile of ash that she didn't sweep up last time she cleaned the grate.

Dyson watches her, his feet propped on the coffee table. He remembers drawing into the dirt as a child, not having much else to keep him and his siblings entertained.

"I'm bored," she says emphatically.

She looks at Dyson expectantly.

He raises his eyebrows.

  
-

  
Spring comes suddenly and word from Trick arrives in the form of a thud against the cabin door.

Kenzi scrambles from her spot at the small kitchen table. At the threshold she finds a corked bottle with a piece of rolled parchment inside.

"Trick," Dyson reports vaguely once he's managed to remove the parchment and open the letter. "The Ash has called everybody back to the city."

Kenzi still stands at the open door, her focus going between Dyson and the empty expanse of forest in front of their stoop. "How does he _do that?_ " she asks, always amazed at Trick's resourcefulness.

Dyson walks over to her and shrugs. "He has his ways."

Kenzi grips the bottle and wrenches it from his hands. "Well you would think _the Blood King_ could have bothered to send a little _liquor_!"

Dyson takes her face in his hands. "Oh, Kenzi. Never change," he grins and kisses her.

The bottle drops to the floor.

  
 _-fin_


End file.
